New People
by rainbowrandom
Summary: Kagome is home schooled and is also very shy. A new boy moves in next door. Even more people move in houses down the street. Will Kagome see what real school and drama is like? Read to find out. Also please review so I can see how y'all like it. Story is better then this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga. **

*Kagome*

_*Last Night*_

_I am sitting in my room on my bed. My door starts to open so I look. I watch as my mom comes in. "Do you remember what is happening tomorrow?" She asks me. _

_I look up at my ceiling. If only the answer was up there. _

"_From the look on your face you don't remember." _

_I look back down at her and wait for the answer._

"_One you have to finish that report due in Monday and a new family is moving in next door." She tells me. Oh yeah. The Taisho family. _

*Today*

I walk down the stairs and into the living room to plop down on the couch. As I head to the living room I smell food so my feet turn to the kitchen and I head in there. My mom is standing at the oven cooking. She does this for all the families that move in around us, like Koga. Koga had moved in next to me three years ago. I was really shy and did not talk at all but now he is my best guy friend.

"Hey mom, may I go over to Koga's house to say hi before the Taisho family comes?" I ask her.

"Sure but don't stay to long. Be home in an hour at the most. They should be here soon," she says.

"Ok I will be back in a little bit," I yell as I walk out ok the house.

I walk to the gate that is between our houses. It once was just a whole fence but we became such good friends and we are going over to each other's house so much that our parents just put a gate there. I walk to the front of the house and just walk right in. Their like my family so does it really matter.

I walk in to the living room and see Koga laying there on the couch. I walk over and think of what to do. We always do stuff to each other if we find each other asleep. I think of what to do and I go and walk in to the kitchen. I know where it is so I go right to it and grab it, whip cream.

I walk back to the living room and stand next to Koga. I start to put the whip cream on his face. I put a dot on each cheek, a unibrow, and then made a mustache. I grab my phone a take a picture.

I walk back to the kitchen to put the whip cream away. I turn around and see Koga standing in the door way. "Did you really have to do that?" he asks.

"Yes, yes I did have to do that," I reply. He walks to the sink to start washing off the whip cream. "I just came over to say hi. There is a new family moving in next to my house and my mom wants me to be there to meet them."

"Does she really think that you are going to talk at all? You only started to talk to me 3 months after we moved in but I understand with you being homeschooled you don't get to talk to new people. I just hope that the new people don't think that you aren't smart just because you are quite," Koga says to me as he washes his face.

"Yeah. I might come over later. We could watch a movie or something." I say.

"Sure, that would be nice. We haven't been able to hang out lately because of my school." Koga says back to me.

I walk out of his house and back to my house. As I get to my porch I see the moving truck pull into the next door driveway. I walk inside and see that the food is done cooking but is still in the oven so that it will stay warm. "Mom, they're here." I say to my mom who is standing at the staircase.

"Ok, let's go and meet our neighbors." Mom says in a cheerful tone. She is always happy to meet new people.

**Authors Note: Wow! This was a lot of writing. Hope y'all liked the chapter. I will try to update it soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga.**

*Kagome*

I turn around to walk out the door. I turn the knob and start walking but run into the door. I back up and open the door and walk through the door correctly this time. My mom, who is walking right behind me, starts laughing under her breath. I step to the side to let my mom walk in front of me.

We get to the truck and the lady turns around and sees us. My mom walks up to her and says," Hello, you must be the new neighbors. This is Kagome, my daughter, and I am….."

I start walking away and go sit on the swinging bench. I look around and think how I am going to miss the old neighbors. They were really nice and fun to be around. They also gave me and Sota fresh baked cookies.

I look over at mom and the lady and see that they were talking. I feel the swing move slightly and I look over to see a boy with long white hair sit down. He is wearing a red shirt and black jeans.

"Hi, I'm InuYasha." The boy says. I just nod and look down at my hands which are fidgeting.

"Kagome, come here please," mom yells over to me. I walk over to her.

"Sweetie, this is Izayoi," mom says.

"Hi," I say very quietly.

"It's nice to meet you. Ms. Higurashi, this is my son, InuYasha," Izayoi says. When InuYasha looks over at my mom to shake her hand I looked at him and saw at the top of his head were two fuzzy white ears.

Mom sees me looking at his head and asks," What are you staring at?"

"He-he has little dog ears," I say

"Ya, I'm a half dog demon. Mom is human and my dad is a full blooded dog demon," he explains.

"Oh, ok," I say to him.

"Ok, Izayoi, and InuYasha, would you like to come over for dinner since you just got here today?" mom asked Izayoi.

"Sure as long as InuYasha is ok with it, I'm cool with it," she replied.

"I'm ok with it," InuYasha said.

We start walking to my house. I am in the lead so I get to the door first and open it. I hold it for every one as they come in. The last person is InuYasha; I go in right after him and shut the door.

Mom and Izayoi are already sitting down so I go and sit down next to mom. Once InuYasha sits down we start eating. The way that we are sitting is mom at the head of the table, me on one side and Izayoi on the other, and then InuYasha sitting next to me and Izayoi. (the table is square)

After starting to eat they start talking. "What school does Kagome go to? If InuYasha and Kagome go to the same school then they could walk together there and Kagome could show InuYasha around," Izayoi asks.

"Kagome is home schooled," mom replied.

"Oh, ok," Izayoi says.

I stop listening to what they are talking about. A couple minutes later I hear the door open. I get up to see who it is and see Sota.

_**Author Note:**_ _Sorry every one. Stuff has been going on. I hope no one is mad at me. I will try to update quicker but that is no promise. Please review._


End file.
